The Secet Incaration of the Doctor
by PixieDustandFairyPowers
Summary: The Doctor becomes a pony and meets Rainbow Dash, whom he has adventures with.


" _ **EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"**_

A giant saucer-like ship soared through space. Inside of it was a whole army of creatures that looked like giant pepper shakers armed with a whisk and a couple of toilet plungers. They were known as Daleks, who were full of hate and cared for nothing that was not one of their own. While they were clever and crafty, they were also extremely bossy and arrogant.

At the moment they were trying to lock on to their greatest enemy's ship: an old blue phone box, which was called the TARDIS. It was an acronym for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Despite being old and sometimes unreliable, the TARDIS swiftly dodged all of the shots that the Daleks were firing.

They decided to use another tactic: shoot down the TARDIS from close range. The ship let out about three dozen Daleks that started gaining on it. One shot grazed the edge of the box and burned a tiny amount of wood splinters. The TARDIS had the shields up, but with all these Daleks gaining on her (The TARDIS was sentient and its pilot, the Doctor, often referred to it as "old girl" or even "sexy" when they were alone) they wouldn't last.

Another thing about the TARDIS was that it was bigger on the inside. No, that was an understatement because the TARDIS had an infinite amount of interior space. Even the main console room itself was pretty large. It had a dome shape with circular structures decorating the walls. In the center was the console, which was meant to have six pilots, but the Doctor was the only one. It had various levers, cranks, dials, buttons, and other odds and ends that somehow flew the TARDIS. Then there was the Time Rotor, which was a glowing green cylinder that extended from the console to the ceiling. There were also coral-like structures extending to the ceiling, but those were mainly for decoration.

The TARDIS started shaking. Wires exploded. The Doctor scrambled around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches. "Oh, come on big girl, you can do this!" the Doctor yelled. The screen on the console lit up. It said _SHIELDS OFFLINE_.

"Oh, come on, not now! I was just taking a casual visit to the planet Ralon the Sixth, and this is what I get! The shields failed while being chased down by a Dalek spaceship with over a thousand Daleks inside!" The Doctor sighed. "Normal Wednesday afternoon, I guess."

A booming voice yelled in the TARDIS. _**"YOU WILL SURRENDER; DOCTOR, OR YOU AND THE TARDIS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_

The Doctor said, "Oh dear, they've practically captured me by now and I haven't got an escape plan. To make matters worse, the TARDIS seems to be breaking down. At this rate, the whole system will fail in just minutes!"

" _ **YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO COMPLY! TEN…NINE…EIGHT…"**_

"Wait! Just let me…"

"… _ **SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…"**_

At this point he was actually considering surrendering to the Daleks. Just then, a message appeared on the console screen. It said, _DIMENSIONAL RIFT OPEN UP AHEAD_.

"… _ **FOUR…THREE…TWO…"**_

"OH YES!" cried the Doctor. Excited, he pressed a couple of buttons and dashed around the console, turning some more cranks and dials. He rambled on about some technical matters. The TARDIS shot up and through the rift up ahead.

His plan now was to slip through the dimensional rift and seal it on the other side. The Daleks would naturally get sucked into the void, unable to get out. The consequences of this plan, however, were that the Doctor would not be able to return to his original universe. After sealing the breach, he would be trapped in an unknown world forever. Still, at least he could escape with his life.

Enraged, the Daleks followed him through the dimensional rift, shooting lasers at the TARDIS. Things got a little strange, though, because they were getting bent around in the swirl of rainbow-colored light that was the passage to the other universe. One laser managed to make it to the TARDIS. It crashed through a window and hit the Doctor square in the chest.

"AUGGGH...OH!" the Doctor cried in agony, clutching his chest. It was as though he had received an extremely high frequency radiation and it was searing through his entire body. He could barely stand up and had to get a grip on the TARDIS console. He was nearing the end of the light tunnel, but the next thing he knew, his hands started glowing. In fact, his whole body began to glow a golden yellow.

"No! I can't regenerate now!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Not now!" He did his best to try and hold it off just a bit longer. All of his body cells were dying. The Doctor was a Time Lord, and Time Lords had the power to change their bodies and personalities when they were about to die.

The TARDIS got out of the rainbow colored tunnel and it was falling out of the sky. The Doctor limped to the doors, opened them, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the crack in the sky. He managed to close the rift before the Daleks got out, but right after he closed the TARDIS doors the regeneration energy shot through the Doctor's body. It was as though boiling hot lava was running through his binary vascular system. His entire body changed, but before he could look at himself or even catch a breath, he completely passed out.

Rainbow Dash was enjoying a beautiful summer day, relaxing on a cloud with her pet turtle, Tank. She had just finished clearing the skies of Ponyville. "What do you think, Tank?" she asked her pet. "Should I practice that wicked move again for the upcoming Wonderbolts audition?"

While Tank couldn't speak, he gave her a look that said, You've practiced it a million times yesterday.

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow replied. "I'm already awesome enough. They need the best of the best to replace the Wonderbolts that retired recently. Still kinda sad though: Speedy Skies was a really amazing team member. The team just won't be the same without him. I can't wait to impress them with the best flying stunts that nopony else can accomplish."

Just then, somepony screamed in the distance! Rainbow Dash looked up, startled, and saw a blue box falling from the sky. The box was trailing smoke and had a glowing figure in it that Rainbow Dash couldn't quite make out.

She said, "Tank, it looks like somepony needs my help." She set him carefully down on the ground. "Wait here." Rainbow Dash sped towards the falling box. "HANG ON! I'M COMING!" she yelled. When she got to the box, she opened the doors and found an unconscious stallion inside. She didn't even notice that it was bigger on the inside. All that mattered was that everypony was safe. Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed the stallion and gently set him on the grass. The weird box crashed into a tree. It didn't break, but it looked badly damaged. White smoke came out of the doors.

Some other ponies crowded around Rainbow Dash and the mysterious stallion. They had also seen the crash.

"Who is that pony? I've never seen him before in my life."

"Is he dead? Will he be okay?"

"What was he doing in that falling box?"

"What was that and why is smoke coming out of that box?"

"Everypony, please calm down," Rainbow Dash said. "I have no idea who he is or where he came from. I'll take him to the hospital, and I'll ask him there. I don't think he's dead; he's still breathing. Everything will be all right." The crowd dispersed and went back to their jobs. "I hope…" Rainbow muttered under her breath.


End file.
